


Kru Directions

by ClexaPezberryLover_G100



Category: Glee, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaPezberryLover_G100/pseuds/ClexaPezberryLover_G100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Polis Academy burned to the ground the students were forced to transfer. Now one month later some of the students have just started at William McKinley High School, and have to survive the social hierarchy and a small annoying brunette who wants them to join a club. Lets see how they deal with these new challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kru Directions

I can't believe I'm stuck in this school full of idiots, I was happy at Polis High, but now that the school has burnt down, (I swear the next time I see Bellamy and Murphy they will be very sorry) we have to come to this shit hole.

I'm walking down the corridor when a large boy knocks me into the lockers. "Watch where you're going new kid"

"How about you watch who you knock into ass hole" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn to see a hot Latina girl in a cheerleader uniform standing there with her arms crossed over her chest looking like a force to be reckoned with.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me Santana?" The large boy taunted.

"Karofsky move your sorry excuse for an ass down the hall and out of my sight afores I endz you, you know I can take you and your non existent muscles any day" Taunted the fiery Latina. Damn, I'll have to keep an eye on this one.

"Fuck you Dyke!" He shouted at her before turning round.

"Now I know you didn't just call me that! You know the Cheerios have a zero tolerance policy for Homophobia" Santana shook her head as as the boy turned back to face her "Now, you have to be punished." She clicked her fingers and out of nowhere two girls wearing the same uniform as Santana appeared and threw the contents of a large cup into the guy's face and walked away as the Latina walked towards him.

"Now run along before I order for you to be slushied every day, three times a day, for a week" Santana threatened. The boy walked away, Santana turned to me and looked me up and down. "You're one of those kids from Polis Academy aren't you?" She asked as she came closer.

"Yeah, My name's Raven, Thank you for sticking up for me, even though you don't know me. Not that I needed it though, I totally had that dude." I said as I puffed out my chest jokingly Santana looked amusedly at me and was about to say something when a voice interrupted what she was about to say.

"Hey Raven, Nice to actually see you in school early" The voice teased.

"Hey Lexa, nice to see you too" I laughed as I pulled the girl into a bear hug. Lexa pulled out of the hug quickly and scowled at me.

"I do not appreciate the physical contact Raven." She shot at me before turning to Santana and checking her out. Oh boy.

"So who is your hot friend?" Santana asked as she also checked Lexa out. Oh no.

"This is Lexa, she is my best friend, she also went to Polis Academy. Lexa this is Santana, she just saved your poor best friend and stood up to some dude who pushed me into the lockers"

"What dude? Are you hurt? Do I need to kick someone's ass already?" She shot one question after another without letting me answer a single one.

"It's okay, I dealt with it" Santana said matter of factly as she leant against the lockers casually.

"Well thank you for helping my friend, I owe you one" Lexa said, which was kinda ridiculous seeing as though I was the one who was defended.

"I can think of a couple ways you can repay me" Santana flirted. Damn this girl does not waste any time. She's only just met Lexa and she is already hitting on her.

"Well when you decide on one, call me" Lexa said as she pulled out a pen and wrote something on Santana's arm. Wait… LEXA IS FLIRTING BACK?! This has to go down in the record books, Lexa never flirts with anyone. She has been here 10 minutes and already she is a completely different person.

"I will make sure I do" The Latina said with a wink before walking off.

"Did you just flirt with a person? A very attractive person at that! And did you also give said person your number?! What happened in the space of a month when I wasn't there to supervise you?" I was out of breath by the time I had finished my rant.

"Whoa slow down there Raven!" Lexa was laughing "I didn't give her my number, I gave her a random one, I had to mess with someone on the first day of a new school. Although, she was quite attractive… She also saved you which shows she isn't a bad person… Maybe we could actually be friends, that is if she can take a joke" Lexa laughed again and I couldn't help but join her, Lexa always was a jokester.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here's a new Fanfiction. I've been tossing around the idea for a crossover between The 100 and Glee for a long time because they are my two favourite shows. Lets see how well this turns out.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The pairings are strange (Blame RealaCarsona for the pairings XD) and some characters are OOC due to the fact they are based off real people.


End file.
